


Tessa has a lovely day and nothing bad happens

by Kate_The_Linguist_55



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_The_Linguist_55/pseuds/Kate_The_Linguist_55
Kudos: 12





	Tessa has a lovely day and nothing bad happens

It was a lovely sunny day in the city. Tessa sat on the tram reading an issue of her favourite comic, then went shopping, and bought a lovely warm hoody made from the softest of soft fabric. She went to a café for lunch, savouring the warm scent of her tea and toasted sandwich.

In the evening her parents made her dinner. Her mum’s cooking was tasty and comforting as ever.

Afterwards she lay in her bed, relaxed.

What a lovely day.


End file.
